Sora's Adventure
by ScorpioGirl1987
Summary: Sora wanders aimlessly through the many hallways of Disney Castle for a bathroom. He meets some interesting characters along the way. Rated for language.


**I wasn't planning on writing this, but I looked at my fanfic profile, and realized I have 69 fanfics. I was like... o.o CRAP!**

**So...here it is: My 70th fanfic!**

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts. It belongs to Square Enix.**

* * *

After recieving a letter from King Mickey, Sora, Riku, and Kairi headed to Disney Castle where they had dinner with everyone. Everyone socialized and ate. Sora, however, could not stop eating for a while, since he was so hungry. Then he started to get a bit uncomfortable.

Sora leaned towards Donald and whispered. "Hey, I gotta go to the bathroom. Where is it?"

"It's out these doors, down the hall, up the stairs on the left, and it's the fourth door to the right." Donald whispered back.

"Thanks." Sora excused himself and set off to find the bathroom._ 'Now...what did Donald say? 'To the left and up the stairs'_? _Or was it 'Down the hall to right, up the stairs to the left'? Or is it 'Down the stairs on the left'? Curse my short attention span!'_ Sora took a deep breath and just kept on walking, looking for any signs of a bathroom. His bladder was filling up fast. Sora gulped nervously._ 'Crap, I'm lost!'_ He started opening doors to find a bathroom. One room had a giant female cow who threw her hands up in fright.

"Burglar!" She exclaimed. She tripped over her dress and fell.

Sora closed the door, embarrassed. "Sorry. Wrong door." Sora continued searching. One room had a giant horse riding a mechanical bull.

"YEEEEEEEEEEEHAAW! RIDE 'EM CVOWBOY! OH YEAH!" The horse yelled excitedly. The bull flung the horse off, and the horse slammed against a wall. "...I'm okay."

Sora ran in to help him up. "That was pretty good."

"Thanks!" The horse extended a hand. "Horace Horsecollar's the name."

"I'm Sora." Sora shook Horace's hand. "Hey, do you know where the nearest bathroom is? I'm sort of lost."

"Sure thing!" Horace exclaimed. "Let's see, it's..." He strokes his chin in thought. "Hmm...where_ is_ the bathroom? Uh..." He closed his eyes in concentration.

Sora was getting impatient. "You know what? It's okay. I'll find it myself."

"You sure?"

Sora's left eye was beginning to twitch. "Of course. It was nice meeting you, Horace."

"You, too!" Horace waved to Sora as he walked off.

_'Uuuuggghhhh...must...find...bathroom...!' _Sora groaned and started to sweat. He opened another door to a room where three triplet ducks who bore a striking resemblence to Donald were playing a video game with the volume up high. "Excuse me!" Sora yelled over the music. "HEY!"

The triplets stopped watching/playing the game and turned to Sora. "What?"

"Can you guys tell me where the nearest bathroom is?" Sora asked.

"Nope! Sorry." Huey said.

"Kinda buy here." Dewey replied.

"Have fun finding it!" Louie said. The game commenced.

Sora growled in frustration. "Dammit. No wonder Donald hates you!" He slammed the door, and stalked off. Two hallways later, Sora opened another door which had Donald's uncle Scrooge McDuck sleeping. Sora closed the door slowly and whispered "Sorry", then tiptoed off.

It was getting close to being an emergency. Sora groaned louder and opened another door which was a closet. A teenage boy dog who bore a striking resemblence to Goofy gasped and looked up. He was holding the torso of a pale skinned female dog with wavy red hair. The boy chuckled sheepishly and pulled out a twenty dollar bill.

"I'll give you twenty bucks if you don't tell anyone about this." He said simply.

Sora waved it off. "It's okay. I can keep a secret. Can you tell me where the bathroom is?"

The dog gestured his thumb behind him. "That way. Now if you'll excuse us..." He grabbed the door handle and shut the closet door. Sora heard moaning and kissing sounds, and shook his head in disgust. Sora set off yet again. He could feel urine dripping down in his underwear. He held his family jewels together and looked around f4rantically. He ran down at least five more hallways, before almost giving up. Then...he saw a large potted plant halfway down the hall. Sora smiled as he thought uip an idea. He ran to the potted plant, pulled down his pants, and let loose. He sighed with relief and closed hixs eyes.

"SORA!"

Sora's eyes snapped open. He jumped and turned towards the sound. Donald, Goofy, Mickey, Minnie, Daisy, Plutro, Riku, Kairi, the triplets, Horace, Clarabelle, and the two teen dogs Sora met a few minutes earlier were standing twenty feet away from Sora, who still hand his pants down. The group groaned, turned their heads, and put their hands up.

"Sora, pull your pants up!" Riku exclaimed.

Sora blushed at least ten shades of red, and pulled his pants up. "Hehehe...I couldn't find the bathroom..."

"Wak! I_ told _you where it is!" Donald exclaimed, irritated. "You go out of the dining room, down the hallway up the stairs on the left, fourth door to your right!"

Sora stared sweating, and rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed. "Heheh...guess I went the wrong way."

Riku shook his head in dismay. He turned to the group. "Sora was never good at following directions."

"Hey, I resent that!" Sora glared at Riku.

"Gawrsh. Maybe ya should've just showed him where it was, Donald." Goofy pointed out.

Donald just folded his arms and grumbled. Sora glanced at the plant and turned to the king and queen. "Sorry about ruining your plant, your majesties."

Mickey waved it off. "I never liked that plant, anyway."

"Don't worry, Sora." Goofy reassured him. "My boy Max here used to do it all the time!"

"DAD!" Max exclaimed in embarrassment. He glared at Goofy and gestured to Roxanne. "Girlfriend here. Wanna make good impression?"

Sora looked from Goofy to Max in shock. "You two are father/son?"

"Of course! Don't you see the resemblence?" Daisy asked.

"Well, I thought they were brothers." Sora admitted.

"Well, don't think too much. You'll hurt yourself." Riku smirked. Kairi smacked his arm scoldingly. "I...probably deserved that..."

"Well....shall we go back downstairs for dessert?" Minnie asked.

"Yeah...sure...okay." Everyone else mumbled.

Sora decided on that day to never ask Donald for directions.

Ever.


End file.
